Everything
by VioletLites
Summary: Making a fool out of yourself isn't a big deal when it's with the right person. Maybe...sort of. A Martha/Mickey one shot. Can be a stand alone or read as a prequel to my one shot, "It's Just Coffee."


**Since you all seemed to really like "It's Just Coffee," here's another Martha/Mickey one shot. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the songs in this fic.**

 _"In this crazy life, and this crazy time, it's you, it's you."_

The voice of Michael Buble drafts through the room. Couples are on the dance floor enjoying the change of pace from the upbeat dance songs that were playing earlier. Martha Jones stands in the wings with Gwen Cooper, a fellow defender of Earth.

Martha sings along while Gwen just laughs. It had been a long couple of days. A landing party of a hostile alien group had landed in Cardiff and was wreaking havoc. It had been down to the Torchwood team to deal with it. Again. But Martha was fine with it. It's what she lived for really. But it was still draining.

 _"You're every word, you're every song, you're my everything_

On top of it all her and Tom had ended it. They just looked at the world too differently. In all honesty it could've been a lot worse. But it still hurt. They'd been through a lot together, he just didn't know all of it because it technically never happened. It made for a rather rocky relationship. So they decided it just wasn't going to work and that it would be a bad idea to get married. It would've been messy if they had.

So there was the break up, then the invasion with high adrenalin and very little sleep.

Yet they saved the world and that was cause for celebration. Which meant that the team was going to go dancing and let their hair down. Mickey Smith passes them on the dance floor with his partner. Some random girl that Martha noticed him chatting with earlier. He grins at her and she keeps singing and dancing like a weirdo.

" _Oh love, love, love, love! Love, love, lo-ve."_

He dances out of site and she stops. Gwen giggles.

"What's the matter Martha?"

"Nothing. S'just a bit of a strange song to be singing to..."

Gwen just shakes her head and gives her a look that just reminds Martha of the last month. Gwen has been telling her for weeks that Tom wasn't right for her. She agrees now. But Gwen has also been saying that Mickey would be better. Martha usually just ignores those comments. But right at this moment? She was right about Tom. Maybe...? Naw.

The song ends and Mickey runs over to Martha looking like a kid in a candy store. The upbeat stuff has come back on and he slides up in front of her offering his hand.

"May I have this dance Miss Jones?"

"Oh, I don't really think..."

He pouts at her.

"Come on Martha. It's been a long day. Live a little!"

With that he grabs her hand and drags her into the floor, both of them laughing like nutters. The song is old. A swing song from back in the thirties and Martha can't help but remember when she had actually been there. There aren't many people she can share that with. Tom was one of them. She tried once, but ended up clarifying that it was a dream she had. It was the only way to get him to drop his scared and concerned look. But Mickey would get it.

"I was in New York when this song was written."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What did you run from that time?"

He grins at her with a knowing look, and she laughs. This is what was nice about Mickey. He knew what it meant to travel with the Doctor. But then she sobers when she answers the question.

"Daleks. First time I met them actually."

Mickey nodds.

"The must have been fun."

He spins her around and they laugh and dance in companionable silence for a minute. He's a surprisingly good dancer.

"How's Tom?"

Oh, right. Martha hadn't told anyone but Gwen yet.

"I don't know. We broke up a few days ago."

Mickey looks taken aback by this. He lifts her left hand and notices the absence of a ring. Was that a smirk? Martha can't tell cause it's too dark in here.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It never would have worked. To be honest I think he was a bit of a rebound off the Doctor."

"Ah. Yeah. I did the same with Rose. Started going with some girl to make Rose jealous, then for a bit actually considered marrying her. Thought I loved her for a minute. I'm glad I didn't actually buy the ring."

"Do you still love Rose?"

"Yes."

Martha tries to keep that from disappointing her. Why should she care? Was it just because Rose was who the Doctor loved?

"But not like that anymore. I love her as my friend. What about you? Still love the Doctor?"

"Yes. But not like that."

Martha is glad that she totally means it. She may not have really loved Tom, but he did put things in perspective. She wasn't in love with the Doctor anymore.

"I'm glad."

The song ends and Martha and Mickey laugh again. Despite the heavy conversation, it was still nice. It was nice to talk to someone who understood. And Mickey was easy to talk to.

"I can tell you anything can't I?"

Mickey smiles.

"Everything."

The cheeky grin tells Martha that he's referencing the song earlier. So she smacks his arm.

"Shut up. I'm sorry I did that now."

"I'm not. You're cute when you sing."

With that he walks away, leaving Martha feeling a little out of sorts. It's official. She's interested in Mickey Smith.


End file.
